The present invention relates to a system for detecting the position of an object and, more particularly, to a system for detecting the position of an object suitable for use as a system for detecting the position for wire bonding which constitutes one of the steps of processes for assembling semiconductor products such as an integrated circuit (IC) or large scale integration (LSI).
In di-bonding processes for heat-bonding a chip onto a metal plate generally called a lead frame, the chip constituting semi-conductor integrated circuits such as IC or LSI, positional and rotational displacements of the chip are apt to take place.
To avoid inconveniences caused by these displacements, conventionally, operators have had to observe and measure the displacements by the naked eye.
However, this observation imparts a considerable mental stress to the operators, because of the highly integrated patterns, and, in addition disadvantageously prolongs the working time and is likely to cause errors in the measurements.
Such errors in the measurements directly lead to the reduction of the yield of the products and undesirably deteriorates the reliability of the products.